


it's not the weather

by NatureTheZafara



Series: Nature Writes 50 Sentence Fanfiction [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: (Fr)enemies with benefits, 1 Sentence Fiction, 50 Sentences, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Hate Sex, Sexual Content, This is not a relationship to strive for, not really romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatureTheZafara/pseuds/NatureTheZafara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Nocturne and a Nymph try to survive each other. "She never stays long after they’ve fucked, and neither does he."</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's not the weather

**Author's Note:**

> There's an appalling lack of Demyx/Larxene fic in general. Let's fix that.
> 
> Using the 'Epsilon' theme set from the 1sentence LJ comm. This is probably the most explicit thing I've ever written. Like, ever. ~~Please don't judge me.~~
> 
> Contains headcanons, speculations, and lots of foul language.
> 
> Title taken from 'Leather' by Tori Amos.

**#01 - Motion**

The then-newest member moved fast – _really_ fast – and was brutally efficient when it came to killing, and after watching her finish off a victim in a matter of seconds during their first mission together, Demyx came to the conclusion that Number XII was someone to be feared.

 

**#02 – Cool**

No matter how many times Demyx protested, Larxene didn’t care – he was, and always will be, a whiny lame-ass loser with bad taste in music.

 

**#03 – Young**

He was currently twenty-one and she was currently twenty – the fourth and the third physically youngest of the Organization, respectively – and had they cared, they would’ve figured it was a shame to be spending their supposed halcyon years as nonexistent beings.

 

**#04 – Last**

The Keyblade struck him the fatal blow, and as he faded away into darkness he almost thought he could hear, among other things, her cruel voice laughing at him.

 

**#05 – Wrong**

“When are you _ever_ right about _anything_ , Water Freak?”

 

**#06 – Gentle**

Demyx doesn’t expect Larxene to be anything _but_ rough during sex – if she was, that would be his cue to assume he was sleeping with a pod person instead of her.

 

**#07 – One**

“Y’know, I never thought I’d actually see someone with antennae for hair.”

 

**#08 – Thousand**

As it turns out, combining water with electricity is an effective way of taking down great hoards of Heartless in a short amount of time.

 

**#09 – King**

“Wow, and here I was expecting you to be one of those dumb ‘Elvis is alive’ conspiracy theorists.”

 

**#10 – Learn**

Axel is as pale as a sheet when he comes back from eavesdropping on the sounds coming from Demyx’s room (he did _not_ expect Larxene to be in there with the musician, nor did he expect the _moaning_ and the dirty talk); Roxas doesn’t even dare to ask.

 

**#11 – Blur**

He could never understand why she would rather forget the memories of her previous life prior to becoming a Nobody – but then again, she never really told him the reason.

 

**#12 – Wait**

“Nope, the rain’s still going pretty strong – wouldn’t want you getting wet and electrocuting yourself, right?”

 

**#13 – Change**

Had Larxene never lost her heart, Demyx sometimes wondered to himself, would her Other have been _less_ of a crazy, sadistic witch?

 

**#14 – Command**

Someday he’ll be able to tell her to fuck off and stop ordering him around, but for now Demyx is content with not getting on Larxene’s bad side.

 

**#15 – Hold**

She never stays long after they’ve fucked, and neither does he.

 

**#16 – Need**

“The screams of my enemies fuels me just as much as your crappy music fuels you, so who are you to judge?”

 

**#17 – Vision**

Personally Larxene found Xemnas’ talk about gathering hearts to regain theirs to be “complete bullshit”, while Demyx personally couldn’t care less what the methods were.

 

**#18 – Attention**

On those times when the two actually talk to each other, they’re either hurling insults at one another, playing some oddly offensive card game, having rough frenemy sex, or some combination of either of the three.

 

**#19 – Soul**

“But...why _wouldn’t_ you want your heart back?”

 

**#20 – Picture**

“I bet you were real cute as a kid,” Demyx snickers, and Larxene narrows her eyes and retorts, “Oh, and I bet you _weren’t_.”

 

**#21 – Fool**

He didn’t even _like_ her that much, and he knew the feeling was mutual, but damn was the sex good (if rather painful afterwards).

 

**#22 – Mad**

Demyx had to physically restrain Larxene from attacking the Cheshire Cat, desperately reminding her about their mission all while she threatened to decapitate the grinning feline’s floating head.

 

**#23 – Child**

“Condom on _now_ , Water Freak – there is no way in _hell_ that I’m having your babies.”

 

**#24 – Now**

Myde is just as much of a loser as Demyx was, and Arlene is just as mean-spirited as Larxene was, and they’re both okay with that.

 

**#25 – Shadow**

“Are you sure you and IX _don’t_ get along?,” Marluxia chuckles nonchalantly one day, “I’ve seen him tail you like a lost puppy to your room more than once.”

 

**#26 – Goodbye**

“And don’t come back!,” Demyx waves cheerfully as she and Marluxia begin to leave for Castle Oblivion; it annoys her of course, but she smirks and waves back anyway, thinking to herself how much more fun it would be to further mess with the musician once she comes into power.

               

**#27 – Hide**

Demyx once tricked Larxene into doing the bulk of the Heartless killing during a mission while he waltzed off to play his sitar in some secluded area of the assigned world; up until her dying breath, she never really forgave him for that.

 

**#28 – Fortune**

Threatening to destroy Arpeggio always worked.

               

**#29 – Safe**

On one hand, Larxene would no longer be there to boss him around or zap him or tell him his music sucked, which Demyx appreciated; on the other hand, the Castle That Never Was became much, _much_ quieter than it used to be.

 

**#30 – Ghost**

Why Demyx stubbornly held on to the memories of his previous life, Larxene had no idea.

 

**#31 – Book**

“But if the Mermaid _can’t_ win the Prince’s love in time, then she’ll die and turn into sea foam,” Demyx recounts the fairy tale his Other’s _makuahine_ used to read to him when he was a boy; beside him Larxene snickers, “Serves her right if she does!”

 

**#32 – Eye**

“Snake eyes – you lose!,” Demyx all but gloats, to which Larxene snarls, grabs the dice and flings them at his face; beside them, Luxord merely sighs.

 

**#33 – Never**

“You honestly think _we_ were the ones who put it there?,” Larxene asks in mock innocence, sneaking Demyx a high-five while Vexen confronts them about the whoopee cushion placed on his chair.

 

**#34 – Sing**

Of all the men Larxene had ever slept with, in both her previous life and current non-existence, Demyx would have to be the _noisiest_.

 

**#35 – Sudden**

One minute they were having another one of their petty arguments, and the next he found himself pinned to her bed, taking off her clothes and roughly making out with her while she rode him and clawed at his back with her knives.

 

**#36 – Stop**

The days seemed to come by so slowly since Larxene and the others went to Castle Oblivion, and without anyone to otherwise provoke or harass him, Demyx often found himself getting rather bored.

 

**#37 – Time**

Once he gets his heart back, maybe _then_ he would feel some sorrow over her death at Castle Oblivion.

 

**#38 – Wash**

No one paid mind to the two Nobodies when they came back from their last mission, nor to the fact that her knives, his sitar and both their coats were stained with what looked like blood.

 

**#39 – Torn**

“Remind me to never let your knives anywhere near my coat from now on.”

 

**#40 – History**

The first time IX met XII, he welcomed her into the Organization by flirting with her – it went just as well as one would expect.

 

**#41 – Power**

“And when we’re in charge of this freakshow… well, I know a certain water idiot who’d be more than _happy_ to be my footstool.”

 

**#42 – Bother**

She found the musician to be annoying as fuck when it came to his opinions on things, and wanted nothing more than to just make him stop talking already – which is probably why she started sleeping with him in the first place.

 

**#43 – God**

Neither of them believed in the possibility of a higher being, even if the Superior claimed he was the closest thing to it.

 

**#44 – Wall**

Little did Marluxia and Larxene know, while they were discussing their plans to overthrow the Organization, a certain musician was listening from the shadows.

 

**#45 – Naked**

Demyx once walked in on the then-newest member in the shower by accident; he then spent a good time afterwards locked up in his room fantasizing about her, only to regret it (in a manner of speaking) once he had finished.

 

**#46 – Drive**

“Didn’t Xigbar say he had something to do with what happened here?,” Larxene asks, jerking her thumb at the infamous overturned truck by Memory’s Skyscraper; Demyx shrugs and replies, “He did, but I don’t remember the story.”

 

**#47 – Harm**

There are just as many cuts and bruises on his skin as there are hickeys, and he’s rather concerned that she might have broken a few bones in his playing hand – other than these, he feels fine.

 

**#48 – Precious**

The shocked and heartbroken (if you could call it that) expression on Demyx’s face when she tells him his home world was destroyed by the darkness drives Larxene into fits of highly amused laughter.

 

**#49 – Hunger**

“You obviously have no idea how to eat good food,” Larxene scoffs as she watches Demyx struggle to eat the _mille-feuille_ pastry he brought back from his last recon mission.

 

**#50 - Believe**

“You know you love me,” she giggles none too cruelly, to which he rolls his eyes and mutters, “Yep, I guess I do;” of course, they both know he’s lying.

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes:
> 
> * **#03** \- By _KHII_ , Demyx would be twenty-two.
> 
> * **#31** \- _Makauhine_ is the Hawaiian word for 'mother'. Also, that's the original Hans Christian Andersen story he's telling, not the Disney-fied version.


End file.
